Invasive Interviews
by Whose Liner
Summary: Hello, there! I'm the reporter Eye Witness and we're on the set of "My Little Pony" in the hopes of scoring an interview with the newest star in the entertainment business, Twilight Sparkle! Uh, wait a minute...speaking of which...where the heck is she?


**Disclaimer: ** Dis claimer is dis here thing that disapproves of me claming that dis here pony show belongs to me! Being put at a disadvantage now, dis is somthing I dislike! I've been dissed!

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Invasive Interviews**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Segment 1: Apple Jaded<strong>

Hello, fillies and gentlecolts! I'm your starring stallion reporter Eye Witness and we're on the set of "_My Little Pony_" in the hopes of scoring some interviews! Twilight Sparkle has reportedly been a mare of reputable character, coupled with an abundance of popularity and kindness! But don't take my word for it! Audiences can judge for themselves once I sit down and talk with her! Uh...speaking of which...where the heck is she? Oh, wait a minute! There's...yes, it's one her co-stars, Applejack! Let's start things off with her! Um...ma'am? Ah...I mean, Ms. Applejack?

"Huh?"

Applejack! Good to meet you!

"G'day, mate! Wut can I do f'you?"

If it's not too much to ask, I was hoping maybe my documentary crew could get a few words from you!

"**Which** words?"

Uhhhh...that's more or less up to you. This **is** an interview, after all!

"Oh! Well, y'coulda just **said** so in the first place...HA, HA!"

OW! Why'd you hit my foreleg like that?

"Don't start whinin' on me! N' here you looked like a big, **strong** bloke!"

Whatever...so, what's it like playing one of the main characters on a television program like this?

"Oh, this here show? I can honestly say it's the best thing inna world a gal like me could ask for!"

Oh, really?

"Heck, yeah! I mean, it seems like it was yesterday when I was home...y'know, Down Under...then I got me a call from m'agent! She was talkin' ova n' ova 'bout this new 'My Little Brumby' series and it seemed kinda interesting! So I flew all the way overseas to audition, and that's that!"

Judging from everything I've seen so far, it seems this show's thriving quite nicely!

"I'll admit, there were a few rocky starts here n' there..."

How so?

"Well, mate...I also host that documentary series 'When Apples Attack!' Jugglin' both shows can put a real strain on this gal's muscles!"

Uh, you seem fine to me...

"Betta believe it! M'strength's never let me down...like so!"

OUCH! You hit me **again!**

"And you're moanin' **again!**"

Whadaya expect? You punched me like it was no big deal!

"Strewth, I was jus' playin' around! Didn't hitcha **that** hard! Yer **apples!**"

Whatever **that** means!

"Anyway, I was a bit offa show pony n' the beginnin'...but it wuzall smooth sailin' after th'first few episodes!"

It's good to know that you're enjoying yourself and not just one of those apathetic actresses who only do their job for the sake of a paycheck!

"I ain't one to brag, but I **have** made a nice lil' quid working this gig! But you're right! Got me a sweet job n' a bloody **fine** group a' mates to share the spotlight with!"

Speaking of which, would you mind talking about what the main star is like? Twilight Sparkle, I mean. She's more or less a newcomer in the acting department, right?

"Twilight? Heh, that Sheila's a real talented one...and a heckuva good buddy! Y'neva gonna meet another like 'er!"

By the way, do you know where I could find Twilight? I'd love to get a short interview with **her**, if possible...!

"Hmmm...sorry, mate! Dunno where she's gone off to! Can't help ya! But I gotta run! I'm needed on the set, so...see ya!"

OW! GEEZ! Enough with the hitting, already!

"Stop whinin'! Don't be such a bloody baby!"

Hmph! There she goes, viewers! And I gotta say...good riddance! Hopefully, Twilight can prove to be more civilized than the other potential crazies working on this show...once I've tracked her down, that is! In the next segment, I'll be trotting a bit further onto the set...and if we're lucky, maybe Twilight will make an appearance! See you after the break!

* * *

><p><em><strong>And now, a word from our sponsers...<strong>_

_In a world where a certain minority is frowned upon..._

_Ridiculed..._

_Humiliated..._

_Insulted..._

_Even shamed..._

_One remedy exists for all their woes._

_A trio's obsession with cutie marks..._

_Has now turned into a passion for an irresistable scent._

_Be the first in your area to test out the newest, hottest fragrance..._

_Equestria Essence..._

_Don't stress over looking wonderful..._

_Just __**smell**__ wonderful._

* * *

><p><strong>Coming Next: <strong>Madame Fluttershy!


End file.
